At the Stroke of Midnight
by Carol
Summary: A New Year's Eve fic with some Josh and Donna romance


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just play with them.

Archive: go for it

Spoilers: a little Noel

Feedback: pretty please!!!!

Rating: G

This is a response to the challenge of using the line "When was the last time you were decently kissed? I mean, really honestly good and kissed?" from That Thing You Do in a Josh and Donna story. This has a New Year's Eve theme. I hope you like it.

At the Stroke of Midnight

By

Carol McNamara

This story is told entirely from Josh's POV

Donna has been driving me crazy. Not crazy in a bad way, but in that good way, so good it is almost painful. 

See here's the thing, I think I might be in love with her. I'm not sure when all of this started. Oh hell, yes I do. It started the first day she walked into my office looking for a job. I mean she's gorgeous and she's funny. I will admit she can be very annoying sometimes, spouting off useless facts and ranting about subjects like carpal tunnel syndrome. But that's just Donna. I find that when she's not here, I miss hearing about those stupid things.

So I think I have been in love with her pretty much from the beginning. But I actually realized I was in love with her about a week ago. It was the fateful night with my new best friend Stanley. You see she waited for me to get done with my appointment, and then she took me to the emergency room to get my hand checked out.

Somewhere between that night and the next morning, I realized how much I care for this woman and how much she seems to care for me. What assistant would take their boss to the emergency room on Christmas Eve unless their job depended on it? She put me in the car and drove me to the hospital. She sat with me while the doctor cleaned my infected cut with a stinging cream. Then she took me back to her apartment so I would have someone to spend Christmas Eve with.

I remember walking into her living room and seeing her sitting on the couch. There was a Christmas tree lit up next to her. The lights of the tree glistened around her. It made her look like an angel. She looked up at me and I realized I was staring at her. She gave me a reassuring smile and then patted the couch next to her, motioning me to sit down.

I did as she wanted. I sat on the couch, and she took me in her arms and held me. She held me like I've never been held before. We didn't say anything to each other, we both just held on tight. I don't think that I have ever felt that comforted in my entire life. It was then that I realized that was where I belonged, with her.

But leave it to me, Josh Lyman to be a complete wuss. Of course I can't tell her how I feel. What if she doesn't love me, what if she was just doing all this to be nice. Who can tell when it comes to women?

Ever since that wonderful night I have been trying to act nonchalant, like I wake up in Donna's arms every Christmas. She has been acting exactly the same too. I guess it didn't mean anything her.

"Joshua, have I ever told you that you are a very handsome man. A very powerful and handsome man," Donna asked me, interrupting my mind's little journey.

"Yeah, actually last week when you wanted to see Yo Yo Ma," I replied, putting forth my best smile, dimples showing. I've been told in the past that women like dimples.

"Well see here's the thing. Uh, ok. See, uh," Donna just couldn't seem to spit the words out.

"Donna just spit it out, you don't normally have this many problems with the English language," I reply.

"Ok, well it is New Year's Eve tonight and I was kind of wondering if you want to go to the White House party as my date," Donna asked, a look of uncertainty crossing her face.

"Do you mean to tell me that you couldn't get a date," I ask, teasing her with that winning smile again. Hey, I have to play a little hard to get.

"No Josh I couldn't, thanks for reminding me. Never mind, I will go stag," Donna replied, seemingly very irritated. Whoops, I didn't mean to make her mad.

"No, wait, Donnatella, I would love to be your date. It would be an honor as a matter of fact. Why would you want to go with a schmuck like me anyway," I ask, truly wondering the answer.

"Your not a schmuck, you are one of the funniest and sweetest guys I know. Well, sweet may not be the word, but you have been known to be pretty nice every once in awhile," she replies, a smiley glow coming over her face.

I think I actually blush when she says that. And I think she noticed it too because she gives me a little giggle. I clear my throat and say, "I will pick you up at 7:30 at your apartment ok?"

"I will be there with bells on," she says.

7:30—Donna's apartment

Ok so I have officially decided to make a move tonight. I really am. It is New Year's Eve after all, the perfect excuse for a kiss at midnight.

I walk up to the door nervously. I am knocking. Oh man it is opening. What I see when the door opens takes my breath away. She is dressed in a dark royal blue dress with thin straps and a matching wrap. Her hair is pulled up in a tight bun and she is wearing just a touch of makeup. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful.

"Josh, are you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah. You look really good Donnatella," I say.

She looks down and smiles. "Thanks Josh, you look nice too," she says.

11:45—White House New Year's Eve Party

This has been fabulous. I mean just wonderful. I have danced with her all night long. She has been staring into my eyes and I have been staring into hers. I have literally forgotten about all of these other people in the room: C.J., Sam, Toby, and the President.

"Josh," she calls to me from the punch bowl.

"Yeah?" I ask. I am curious.

"Why don't we ring in the New Year under the stars instead of in this noisy ballroom," she asks, a look of eagerness in her eyes. 

"That's the best idea I've heard all year," I say to her.

We walk out of the lobby and over to the rose garden outside. "Are you cold, here take my jacket," I say. I put my jacket around her.

"Thanks Josh," she says.

We sit down on one of the benches and look up at the stars. God she smells so good. I look down and realize she is staring at me. I stare right back. There is something deep and unspoken between the two of us. I think we both want the same thing.

"ONE MINUTE TIL MIDNIGHT," we hear from inside.

Ok Lyman, it's now or never.

"Donnatella," I say. She looks at me relieved and eager. "Yes Josh?" she says.

"I have a very serious question to ask you," I say.

"Ok," she says with a strange look on her face.

"When was the last time you were decently 

kissed? I mean, really, honestly good and kissed?" I say. Way to go Lyman, I think.

"10, 9, 8, 7,"

She looks at me, shocked at first, and then she gets a big smile on her face. "Ask me that again in about 30 seconds," she says huskily. She leans over and presses her lips against mine.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

We kiss for what feels like hours and it is sheer heaven. So this is what it's really supposed to be like, kissing someone you really love, I think. 

She pulls away. "Well Josh, ask your question again," she says, a big smile on her face.

"Ok," I say. "When was the last time you were decently kissed? I mean, really honestly good and kissed?" I ask.

"About 30 seconds ago babe," she replies.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service to you Donnatella," I say and with that I lean in for more kisses.

Oh it is going to be a very happy New Year.

The End


End file.
